leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Yi
}} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.Master Yi's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities | mitigates the physical damage of both hits. * will only block the first hit. * will block both hits. |spellshield=No effect. |cc= |cleansing= |additional= *Continuous attacking will net an activation of Double Strike on every 3rd attack. * Double Strike will on average boost his on-hit DPS by 25% on the first cycle and 33.33% every cycle after, while increasing normal basic attack DPS by 12.5% on the first cycle and 16.67% every cycle after. *If the target dies to the first hit, Double Strike's counter is still reset. *Critical Strike chance is applied individually for both of Double Strike's attacks and modifies each strike normally (i. e. all modifiers stack multiplicatively). |pet= |video= }} }} Master Yi becomes untargetable and leaps to strike up to 4 enemies, dealing physical damage to each and dealing additional damage to minions and monsters. Each bounce will target the nearest enemy that has not yet been damaged. Master Yi re-appears at the initial target's location after the effect ends. Alpha Strike can critically strike, dealing additional physical damage equal to . Basic attacks lower the cooldown of Alpha Strike by 1 second. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | *Alpha Strike's critical damage component is effectively 0.6× the bonus damage a critical strike would grant to a basic attack. This cuts the normal +100% down to +60%; with , it would instead cut +150% down to +90%; with as well, it cuts +160% down to +96%. *Alpha Strike cooldown reduction counts up when attacking Turrets, but not when under the effect of Blind. *The damage is calculated after Master Yi becomes targetable, meaning that bonus AD from auras will be factored. This means he can also take tower aggro from the damage dealt. *Neutral minions will reset to their idle positions when Master Yi is untargetable, but they do not reset their health. * does not count critical strikes sourced from abilities toward its 3-crit limit, meaning Alpha Strike will critically strike against up to 4 units and still have 100% critical strike chance for a second-or-so thereafter. *It is possible to cast Summoner Spells while using Alpha Strike, such as . *Alpha Strike can be used to dodge and avoid skillshots and area of effect abilities. Some dodgeable spells involve the damage instance of , and . Being untargetable extends to allies and will dodge e.g. . However, targetted abilities cast before the usage of Alpha Strike still apply full effect after it ends. |pet= |video= }} }} Master Yi channels for up to 4 seconds, restoring health each second. This healing is increased by 1% for every . While channeling, Master Yi reduces incoming damage. This damage reduction is halved against turrets. |leveling = % |cooldown = 35 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Master Yi's attack damage is increased by a percentage. |description2 = Basic attacks deal bonus true damage for 5 seconds. Afterwards, the passive bonus is lost until Wuju Style is off cooldown. |leveling = % AD}} |leveling2 = % AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype =No cost }} | , , , or if the attack misses. |spellshield= |cc= |cleansing= |additional= *The passive bonus is only lost after the active bonus has expired, meaning the bonus attack damage from the passive will increase the true damage dealt by the active, effectively giving it a % AD Ratio}}. *Wuju Style active True Damage ignores Blind. |pet= |video= }} }} Champion kills reduce the cooldowns of Master Yi's other abilities by 18 seconds. Assists reduce by 9 seconds. |description2 = For 10 seconds, Master Yi gains increased movement speed and attack speed, and becomes immune to movement speed slows. While active, champion kills and assists extend the duration of Highlander by 4 seconds. |leveling2 = % % |cooldown = 75 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | and . *Highlander will not prevent the application of the "Frost" debuff, as it does not slow prior to being detonated by . *Highlander does not specifically ignore attack speed slows. The functionality of Highlander causes Master Yi to ignore movement speed slowing debuffs and thus will ignore any additional effects that are in the debuff. **Highlander will ignore the following attack speed debuffs: , , , , and . **Highlander will not ignore the following attack speed debuffs: , , , and as they are either 2 separate debuffs or only a attack speed debuff . *Abilities with conditional effects are usually composed of multiple debuffs, and ignoring the movement speed slowing debuff will not ignore the conditional effects. To name a few: **Master Yi will still have his attack damage reduced by and . **Master Yi will still be stunned by . |pet= |video= }} }} References cs: de: fr:Maître Yi pl: zh:易 Category:Released champion Category:2009 release Category:Alpha stage release